In 2004, an epidemiologic study of 200,000 farm families yielded an annual estimate of 592,000 injury deaths and 3,490,000 permanent disabled individuals in rural areas of China. Although agricultural injury has been recognized as a major public health problem in China, research efforts in injury control and prevention are still at an early stage of development. Injury control and prevention has only recently been included in curriculum at a few universities, with even fewer focusing on agricultural injuries. Many Chinese scientists who have been working in injury research or would like to enter this field were trained in disciplines without a focus on injury research, therefore, lack formal training in the unique aspects of trauma and injury research. Therefore, the long term goal of the USA-China Agricultural Injury Research Training Project is to increase training and research related to agricultural injuries in China in order to develop an infrastructure for future sustainable agricultural injury research. The specific aims of this program are: 1) to provide training to Chinese scholars on issues critical for reducing agricultural injuries;2) to expand collaborative research activities between the Colorado Injury Control Research Center, the Center for Injury Research and Policy at The Ohio State University, the Tongji Injury Control Research Center and other researchers in China;3) to provide training and continue development of human subjects research ethics. The project will be conducted by a team of established U.S. injury researchers from three universities and Chinese researchers at Tongji Medical University using a mixture of training mechanisms designed for scientists who represent diverse disciplines, including 14-Day training seminars in China, web-based training, and onsite training at U.S. research institutions. The collaboration takes advantage of the expertise of the U.S. investigators in agricultural injury research and the expertise of the Chinese investigators in research and training in a developing country.